dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Viggo Grimborn
::"They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true, the other is to refuse to believe what is." ::― Viggo's first line in the series. Viggo Grimborn is the secondary antagonist in Dragons: Race to the Edge. He is a Dragon Hunter who wants to obtain the Dragon Eye. He is voiced by Alfred Molina. Appearance Viggo wears a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with Dragon Hunters' tribal crest on it, and black wrist guards. Viggo had short, black hair and brown eyes. He also sported a goatee. Description He knows everything there is to know about dragons, clashes with Hiccup and the riders over the Dragon Eye, which has belonged to his tribe for centuries. Unlike his brother, Ryker, he's very smart. He also gets frustrated by Ryker's lack of vision. Viggo is a master tactician, and uses his intellect to outwit his enemies. While Hiccup is an adversary, the two of them share a mutual respect. ''Race to the Edge'' Viggo was first mentioned by Heather when they debated as to the fate of Astrid Hofferson and her fellow dragon riders, knowing he would want them alive.Astrid told the other riders that Viggo was the true leader of the the Dragon Hunters instead of Ryker. According to Heather, he works in the shadows and everyone is afraid of him, including his brother He was mentioned again when Ryker, Dagur, and their forces failed in attacking Dragon's Edge. Viggo made his first appearance when he met Dagur and Heather for the first time. During the meeting, one of the hunters was discovered to have been stealing the inventory. While it appeared Viggo forgave him, the hunter was taken away to be punished. Viggo spoke to Heather alone about knowledge of a traitor among the Dragon Hunters. Seeming to believe it was Dagur, or even Ryker, he turned to Heather for help in capturing a Flightmare However, Viggo knew Heather was the real traitor, and used her to lure the Dragon Riders out. The Hunters were soon able to capture the Flightmare, as well as Heather and Windshear. Viggo left the game Maces and Talons on his abandoned ship, with pieces representing him, Hiccup and Heather, as a challenge for Hiccup. While waiting for the Dragon Riders to strike, Viggo had Heather locked up, took in preparations for the Flightmare, and even played a live version of Maces and Talons with Dagur, which he won. Viggo hid among the trapped dragons where he encounters Hiccup, who was searching for Heather. His men manage to paralyze Hiccup and Toothless, while Viggo takes the Dragon Eye. After using the Flightmare's mist to unlock the Dragon Eye, the hunters release the dragon, giving Viggo and the Dragon Hunters a chance to escape. With the Dragon Eye back in the hands of the hunters, Viggo now sets his sites on selling and killing every dragon. Abilities, Skills and Talents Dragon Hunting: Though he rarely puts himself in danger, Viggo is considered an elite Dragon Hunter, rivaled - and possibly surpassed - only by his older brother, Ryker. Leadership: Despite being the younger brother, Viggo is the undisputed leader of the Dragon Hunters because of his cunning intellect and effective strategies. He always plans his moves before he makes them, often seeing his battles as a game of Maces and Talons. Intelligence: Viggo is an extremely clever individual and noted by Hiccup as a master of deception, who battles with his intellect. He is an expert at playing Maces and Talons, even managing to outwit Hiccup - though he admitted that Hiccup had exceeded his expectations and was a brilliant opponent. As an item belonging to his tribe, Viggo has intimate knowledge of the Dragon Eye and - by extension - dragons themselves, on par with Hiccup's. Strength and Fighting Skills: Viggo is well trained in the use of unarmed combat as he was able to fend of Heather - a warrior on par with Astrid - effortlessly and with his bare hands. He carries a large sword on his back, which bears a slight resemblance to Hiccup's sword, Inferno. He shown his strength to be able to hold Heather easily but he was stated by his older brother, he not as strong as Ryker. Category:Villains Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Cruel Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wise characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains